1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to disk drive suspensions that have one or more microactuators to shift slightly the slider that flies above the drive disk. In an important aspect the invention provides a mounting for electrodynamic microactuators, e.g. comprising piezoelectric crystals at the flexure rather than at the base portion/spring portion intersection of the load beam as has been the practice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microactuators are electrodynamic devices that vary in size as a function of voltage input. Generally these devices comprise piezoelectric crystals; they have been mounted at the base portion/spring portion interface of a suspension for the purpose of slightly shifting the position of the suspension slider relative to the disk tracks, e.g. to compensate for small deviations in tracking from mechanical or environmental factors.